emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8105 (26th March 2018)
Plot Priya badgers reluctant David to tell Tracy about the new living arrangements. Eric calls in at Farrers Barn to collect Amba and is surprised to learn Priya is staying. He also encourages David to speak with Tracy. Pete has bought Ross an orthopaedic cushion following his skin graft. Ross is less than impressed. Joe believes Debbie was going to take him back until she got the wrong idea about him and Priya. The Dingles are hopeful that a good pre-sentencing report will work in Liv's favour. Aaron reminds Liv she needs to tell her mum what's going on. Jacob bumps into Tracy and questions why she can't come home. Tracy states she can't have a husband who's ashamed of her before commenting David's exes are always lurking and he doesn't realise how much it hurts her. In the café, Priya assures Debbie she didn't walk in on anything between her and Joe yesterday. Graham appears with an offer for Debbie. Priya returns to Farrers Barn to find Jacob has packed her bags and called her a taxi. Moira requests Pete cover a meeting tomorrow as Isaac has a check up. Pete can't so he volunteers Ross as hiding at home isn't doing him any good. Jacob tells Priya nobody wants her here and orders her to leave, bringing up her eating disorder and her affair with Pete behind Leyla's back. Priya hits back that Leyla isn't a saint, blurting out Leyla really left as she slept with David. David protests it was a mistake leaving Jacob disgusted. Graham takes Debbie to Jacobs Fold where he explains Joe wants her to rent the cottage again. She isn't interested after last time. Graham tells Debbie that Joe has developed deep feelings for her and suggests she loves him too. Debbie questions why Graham cares and continues to work for Joe. Liv has decided to stay with her mum for a while. Vanessa not only has to deal with an investigator from the Royal College of Veterinary Surgeons on Thursday, she also has a disciplinary meeting in London the following day for which she needs a solicitor. Graham tells Debbie how he worked at the school Joe attended and Zoe made him Joe's guardian to prevent Joe from being expelled. He opens up about his past, revealing he developed a drinking habit from his time in the army. Then he got a girl pregnant, so he did the right thing and married her. Whilst driving his heavily pregnant wife home from the baby shower drunk, he lost control of the car on a bend and killed his wife and unborn baby. Afterward, the army discharged him and he found a job as a school groundskeeper. One night he set his hut on fire with himself in it. It was Joe who found him and pulled him out. From then on, he gave up booze and started working for Joe - they saved each other. Graham admits Debbie is the first person he's told, even Joe doesn't know most of it. Tracy finds Jacob in a state. She assumes he's in such as state because of David so agrees to speak to her estranged husband. Moira asks Ross about the meeting with the buyer. Ross believes he's being asked out of pity. Debbie spots Joe in the street and asks him to sell her Jacobs Fold at the price she was willing to pay. Joe agrees even though it'll cost him money. At Farrers Barn, Priya hides whilst Tracy has a word with David about Jacob. David tries to get Tracy out of the house as soon as possible. As she's leaving, Tracy spots two wine glasses on the table and a pair of heels at the door. Once outside, Tracy can hear a woman's voice so she looks through the window and is devastated to witness David giving Priya a hug. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast None. Locations *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,830,000 (10th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes